


Shenanigans.

by AllTheShadesofBlueleft



Series: The Four Lost Days - and everything in between. [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Girl Squad - Freeform, No drama for once, Noorhelm - Freeform, SKAM, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, never leaving this bathroom, noora x william
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShadesofBlueleft/pseuds/AllTheShadesofBlueleft
Summary: London Times.Noora is drunk, a ceasefire, and she remembers something.Slightly inspired by: Tami T - "I Never Loved This Hard This Fast Before"-> the lyrics inside the Chapter belongs to it:"I never loved this hard this fast before.But then again I never loved a boy like you before,Never had somebody sweep me off the floor,The way you do."Some fluff for you guys before I'm gonna hit you with drama haha





	Shenanigans.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                             Shenanigans.

                       ______________________________________________  
  
  
Against better judgment Noora had a few drinks, being out with William and his friends.  
A nagging feeling had spread in her stomach during the last weeks, and she desperately  
 wanted to enjoy the evening out with William.

„Oh God, we’ve been in this situation before, haven’t we?“

Noora was sitting between Williams bent legs, leaning against his chest on the bathroom floor  
of their London apartment. To her it wouldn’t have made a difference if they would’ve been sitting  
in a roller coaster or on a boat, she could almost taste the sickness in her throat, her jaw clenched  
and the only steady constant in this room with its high ceilings, was Williams body pressed to her  
back and his hand stroking her hair. 

He’d been holding her for a while now in this position, just sitting there with his chin  
resting on the back of her head. 

After debating for a half an hour through the locked bathroom door, she had finally opened up,  
leaning against the sink with her back, sweat on her forehead, visibly exhausted. 

He too, had felt the tension between them lately and was grateful for that simple moment of peace.  
„Mhm“ he hummed in agreement. 

A déjà vu making an appearance into her fogged brain, which she obviously had forgotten about  
and would’ve denied it, if William hadn’t just confirmed it.

___

 „Herregud, what are YOU doing here?“ she had lifted her head and tried to focus on the person  
which had opened the door to the master bathroom, bringing a wave of loud music and bright light  
into the barely illuminated room.

It was not even midnight, but she thought that this must be one of the worst nights of her life.

„Well, … this is a bathroom.“ William let out absently, being way too occupied by the picture presented to him.

Noora, which had basically ignored him for the last week, after she had spent the night at his place,  
pretending Eskild wasn’t home to let her in, was sitting on the bathroom floor.   
Legs crossed, her face resting in her palms.  
This was so out of the ordinary, he couldn’t help himself and crack an amused smile.  
The tall blonde, which almost never let him get a peak of her, was flat out drunk.

„I didn’t plan this you know?“ she said, slurring a bit and looking up to him.   
  
„I guessed that much.   
You hardly seem like the type to get drunk on parties“ he answered dryly with a crocked grin.   
She was still sweet, pale as a sheet of paper, but still sweet. Trying to stay in control as it seemed to him.

„No“ she sighed,

„I mean, I didn’t plan on liking you of all people“ Emphasising the „you“, with a defeating tone.  
She let her back fall against the bathtub, resting her arms on her bent knees. Every fucking tile in this weird  
bathroom was spinning in her head. 

 „Oh god“ she whispered with closed eyes. 

Noora didn’t drink and right now she knew exactly why that was the case. She simply couldn’t stomach it.  
It was Chris B.’s birthday and after a ridiculous amount of begging by the girls, she had agreed to _one_ celebration shot. 

Vilde had brought some white wine and against any hard-earned lesson she joined them for one glass, too. Or more?  
After that everything had started to go downhill. They were on a party at Chris Schistad house and Eva, Vilde and  
Chris B. must’ve spread out, to hook up or dance. Most likely they were too tipsy or already drunk to even realize  
that Noora had vanished for almost a half an hour. This wasn’t a mean fact, they just never had to take care of her like this,  
so it wasn’t surprising that nobody came looking for her.

„Have you seen Sana?“ she looked at him, squinting her eyes, trying to focus.  
The boy standing in front of her still seemed puzzled, so she sighed annoyed and let her head slide back.  
„I don’t think she is here tonight“ he answered taking a step towards her.  
She had just admitted to liking him and after last week, he didn’t quite know what to make of this situation.  
Her words had caught him completely unprepared, but she obviously was too inebriated to realize either  
his reaction nor what she just said.

Beside the fact that he had pretty much began to go after her, since he became aware of her,  
because she had a way about her, that was incredibly appealing to him, being uncommonly head strong and  
very hot in his eyes; William had started to wonder how it would be to kiss her.   
Not only because he wanted to touch her or sleep with her, but he wanted to feel her. 

Hearing her laugh and throwing pillows at him, while trying to get his mobile phone last weekend,had made him  
weirdly excited and pleased at the same time.   
When he woke up in the morning and realized that she had left, he’d sank back in his pillows, thinking  
about how he couldn’t shake a sense of disappointment.

„Do you want me to get your friends? You seem like in need of water and a bed“ 

The tall guy had placed himself next to Noora on the floor and shamelessly looked at her.  
He realized, that he very much enjoyed the view. Her skin seemed more transparent than usually, faint dark circles  
under her closed eyes, her red lips slightly opened and beside the obvious signs of discomfort, not guarded for once.  
William really wanted to kiss her.

„A bed sounds great. But not yours“ she mumbled faintly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He chuckled, and under his breath said: „We see about that. But not tonight“

He could’ve just got up and get her friends.   
He could’ve laid her in Chris bed, or ordered a cab.   
He didn’t have to sweep her up from the bathroom floor, while protesting groans left her lips.  
Arguing how nice the heated floor tiles felt.   
He didn’t have to place both hands on her arms, trying to keep her standing up straight in front of him.

And he most definitely didn’t have to tuck her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there for a second too long,  
making her look up to him with confusion and something he wasn’t able to identify.

But he wanted to and so he did.

_"I never loved this hard this fast before._  
_But then again I never loved a boy like you before,_  
_Never had somebody sweep me off the floor,_  
_The way you do."_

William managed to bring her to his car, slurred insults for him inclusive, and since he knew where she lived drove her home.  
Oslo still didn’t seem to sleep, according to the traffic on the streets.  
The orange light of the city tunnel hushed above her face in periodical intervals. Sunken in the leather seat,  
the blondes head was leaning against the window, almost peacefully drifted off in her drunken haze. She generally  
didn’t seem to be aware of how beautiful she was.

 _

„Where are your keys?“ 

They were standing in front of her blue front door.

She swirled around, inspecting him.  
„I know what you want“ Nooras index finger pressed into his chest, a concentrated and firm look on her face,  
that almost seemed comical „I just don’t think you deserve it.“  
Followed by: „You are disgustingly charming“.

„Okay“ he chuckled, eyebrows arched, looking at her. Since she was swaying considerably he had placed his hands  
on her sides, which she either didn’t seem to notice or it didn’t bother her.

Noora wasn’t going to remember it the next morning, when her finger slowly relaxed and her whole palm  
found its way to rest on Williams chest, feeling his warmth and liking it.  
He however, could feel every single one of her cold fingers through his shirt.

„Willhelm“. She sighed. Again with that name.

„Yes Noora?“

She had completely lost herself in the situation. Even in her drunken mind she realized that,  
whenever their views grossed, she found him staring at her.

„I need to go now“

„Mhm.“ He hummed, not very convincing, looking into her eyes.

„Are you going to make it to your flat?“ an almost mischievous smile on his face.

For a brief moment he would’ve sworn to see something flash in her eyes, which almost made him kiss her.  
But hearing her whispered „Yes“, stopped him. He remembered how drunk she actually was.

„Good night then, Noora.“

He let go off her. 

„Good night, William.“

_"I never felt as beautiful, as when you told me I was beautiful._  
_Your words have a tendency to reach deep within,_  
_Touching my soul, penetrating my skin."_

_

As Noora woke up with a pounding headache the next morning, her mouth tasted terrible.   
Her whole body, which was still in jeans, blouse and even her coat and shoes, felt terrible.  
She blinked against the bright light and slowly moved her head trying to orientate herself.  
Her own room, good. 

She hated waking up after obviously indulging in something she knew better not to do. She’d had  
too many of these mornings in the beginning of her time in Madrid.

The blonde turned her head very carefully, since every damn movement felt like a pounding  
knock in her head. Her hands searching her mobile phone.

  _7 missed calls._  

 

**Olafiaklinikken**

01.11 am  
**Eva:  
** Noora where are you?  
Noora?? Giiirl?  
Did you actually leave with someone tonight? FY FAEN Noora :-D :-D :-D??  
Or just went home?

01.33 am  
**Chris:  
** yeeeesss Noora!!!   
you go girl hahahahaha

01.34 am  
**Vilde:  
** Noora! We’re worried, where did you go?

02:07 am  
**Eva:  
** Noora!! shiiit“ I hooked up wiht P-Chris angain !!1!!!  
Did you get hhomew oka <???

09.14 am  
**Noora:  
** I’m home! I think I went home? I’m still wearing my shoes!!?  
My head is exploding. 

09.17 am  
**Eva:  
** hahahaha!  
Yeah we called Eskild if you were home since you didn’t answer your phone.   
He said he found you passed out in your bedroom.   
what happened girl?? How did you get home?

 

Noora looked around in her room, cautiously lifting herself on her elbows.   
How did she get home?

 


End file.
